


Devil’s Days (Discontinued)

by Museless_Fanfiction



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, big gay, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museless_Fanfiction/pseuds/Museless_Fanfiction
Summary: Inspired by Season 6/Ep 6 of criminal minds with a Halloween themed case, though this will most likely not be done before this year’s Halloween.Devil’s day in Detroit is a celebration on the three days before Halloween where the city goes absolutly insane, he’an overworked, and his beloved partner and closest friend has transferred to another department, but hey! Luck is on his side! The FBI is trying to help with Devil’s day security, so they assign Gavin his very own RK900 friend!Something is off about the android though, he’s keeping secrets... What exactly is a federal Android *really* doing here?





	1. Take It Easy! (Get Over Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after gameplay with a peaceful ending, RK900 is deviated but works with the FBI (As many of his models do) and is named Richard! Though my names for him may vary in other works.

There was nothing like waking up to the sound of everything on your dresser falling off into the floor. That clattering mix of both the outfit Gavin had set out for the day and a few of the weird little figurines he had sitting up there, thankfully all plastic and immune to his cat’s shenanigans. He groaned his annoyance anyway, deciding perhaps it was just a few minutes before his alarm would go off anyway, and he didn’t want his outfit to get covered in wrinkles and cat fur… again. Despite how much he hated the people at his work, that didn’t mean he wanted to show up like a bum. 

Gavin rolled over in the bed to face his alarm clock, sighing deeply as his alarm then went off, as if mocking him. It really was time to get up now. He shuffled out of bed, and lazily dragged himself to his clothes, grabbing them up and a towel so he could shower. That usually woke him up a bit just to last to the breakroom to nab a coffee. Tinker, the ginger culprit who had knocked over his things, followed into the bathroom as usual, to stare at Gavin and make him uncomfortable… Gavin was almost positive Tinker did it on purpose, so he’d hurry up and get out to feed them. 

After showering he made himself a bowl of cereal, and then quickly fed both Tinker’s and Maya’s bowls up. His fluffy white princess strolled in from her bed, meowing happy at the promise of food. “Why can’t you be like your girlfriend,” Gavin asked with a long sigh, nudging Tinker lightly with his foot. The question was ignored as the ginger ass-hole scarfed down his cat-food. “Yeah, whatever, right back at you.” He mumbled, quickly finishing his cereal before he finally made his way out the door. 

Fall was on the air, which in Detroit meant shit was about to get cold real fast, but it was much better than summer in Gavin’s eyes. It wasn’t searing heat accompanied by bugs and who knows what else, no it was just right, and he secretly liked the pumpkin spice items at certain coffee shops. 

Halloween was just around the corner, two weeks away, and the police department was in a frenzy. It was the only bad thing that came with fall, three little days before Halloween where everything in Detroit both metaphorically and literally caught fire. People set fires all over the city on the three days before Halloween, some old dumb tradition, and crimes nearly doubled. Over the years things had slowly started to wear down said tradition, but it didn’t ever make things easier for an already stretched department. This year was going to be a million times worse. His partner, one of the few women that understood him enough to be his friend, had transferred to an even more shorthanded department temporarily… or so he had been told it would be temporary. So now he was overworked, with no one to vent to, and with no one to help with said work, on the most stressful time of the year… He’d sob if time allowed, but unfortunately, he again had to work. All this over three days. 

He had been expecting the usual scene, Hank and Connor talking just across the office from him, yet directly in his ear and eye-shot, Fowler screaming at someone in his office, someone forcing a smile as he passed by despite the fact no one was happy to be there, nor to see him, and maybe an empty break room. Instead,, the scene that greeted him was chaos. Connor was talking with what appeared to be a second Connor, only taller and with a stupid collar, and Hank was laughing at some people talking to him wearing black suits, very sarcastically. Fowler was standing outside his office- which was probably the most shocking since Gavin had sort of thought he was accidentally glued to his chair or something, and then everyone hard at work, typing away, annoyingly loud. 

Did he not get the memo or something? No, actually, fuck this.

Gavin side stratified along the wall and slunk into the break room, he needed some coffee before he dealt with any of that insanity… suits normally meant feds, which never meant anything good. Hopefully, they were just there running their own investigation and wanted to borrow Connor or something, but by the looks of it… they also had their own Connor. He prayed they wouldn’t be getting a second android in the office. One was quite enough. Free thinking or not, those things still creeped him the hell out. Of course, he was more used to Connor by now, who normally just smiled and sat something stupid before asking if Gavin wanted another coffee… which he had always refused, unsure whether the android would poison him or something over past disputes. 

“Detective Reed?” Came a deep voice from behind, way too smooth to be anyone’s but … an android. Gavin tensed, eyes on the coffee machine as he made his cup, not daring to glance at the figure behind him. 

“What?” Came the sharp extort, though he sounded more tired than he would have liked.

“I am RK900-191, FBI obtained unit after the revolution. Though I have deviated I still serve my purpose with the higher-ups, until today… temporarily.” It spoke blankly, which was way worse than Connor, way-way worse because at least Connor sounded like some wimp teenager whose voice couldn’t decide if the balls had dropped yet. This guy was different, he hated it. To make matters worse, it sounded like it was saying it was planning on sticking around. An FBI, and an android? What a shit show.

“Okay, but why are you talking to me?” Gavin finally managed to speak, choking his coffee with creamer and sugar. Just because he was bitter didn’t mean bitter tasted good. “If you’re trying to do an office meet-and-greet you’ll find I don’t talk to toasters, Connor and Hank would love to be your buds I’m sure though.”

“Detective you misunderstand,” A hand touched Gavin’s shoulder, and the man swung around with wide eyes, quickly brushing the handoff of him. The android made an apologetic gesture before continuing, taking care to take a step back. “Please, sir, I have been assigned to be your partner until the time as such that Halloween is concluded. Before you panic or send in your complaints, please note this isn’t because of bad performance or anything the like, you were simply someone without a partner, and my superiors thought it best I work with a human rather than alone. You are not required to take care of me, and aside from work, we have no obligation to be together. The FBI is offering me up to help with the workload in this station corresponding with Devil’s Day. Surely you can agree you need assistance?”

Gavin groaned, teeth gritting the longer he stared at this other android. He sounded so apologetic, but the look in his eyes was blank, cold and icy, almost like a state lawyer. He was going to have to work with a fucking android… maybe he could ask Hank to switch this RK whatever with Connor. “Whatever, just don’t touch me, or anything that I own, tin-prick.” He grumbled, and shouldered his way past the android with coffee in-hand towards the break room door. The Feds had gone on into Fowler’s office by then, and for once the man seemed happy to be speaking with someone… was he drugged? He drowned out the thought with a long draw of his coffee, probably sweet enough to give a dentist cavities, but oh well. The android followed, sitting opposite of Gavin, eyes going to Connor across the office. 

Connor, weirdly enough, was staring right back at the other android, both their light thingies were yellow. He sat back in his chair with narrowed eyes… were they connecting Bluetooth to themselves or something?

‘Your advice on approach worked. Thank you.’ RK900 sent the message to Connor, who smiled brightly. It was hard to believe humans didn’t have this connection, just being able to look at someone and communicate internally, having to use other mechanical devices to do so. 

‘Always happy to help. I’m glad Gavin seemed too tired to be worried about having an android around, he normally would have never even looked at you.’ Connor sent back a reply, and RK900 nodded, glancing to Gavin, who seemed to be annoyed at him, brows furrowed and eyes curious. 

“Are you fuckers talking about me?”

“No, not exactly. I was thanking him for telling me where you were.” He half lied smoothly, and the detective seemed to relax at the explanation, pursing his lips. 

There was a long moment of silence before Gavin spoke again, rubbing his thumb along the edge of his cup as he glanced down. “Can you ask him what Hank was laughing at the feds for?” 

The android gave a nod of affirmation and faced Connor again, and after a few long heartbeats, he spoke. “They told Hank that I was going to be assigned to you. He told them one of us would come back in pieces.” Gavin put his drink down at that, clearing his throat. Well… Hank hadn’t been wrong, though he doubted he could land a punch on that android, nonetheless tear it apart. Of course, if he tried, this deviant toaster might very well shred him. He’d have to go about this partnership carefully… 

The following parts of the day came on much easier. RK900 helped with Gavin’s work, which Gavin of course had been reluctant to talk about and go over with an android at first, but RK did it quick, and correct, so Gavin found himself able to rest a little easier knowing he wouldn’t have to stay overtime in the office again tonight. Being able to rest a little easier didn’t mean he trusted this android fucker yet though, that was a long road to travel yet, though he was sure Rk knew that himself…

“Okay, why the fuck don’t you have a real name. RK800 is Connor, right? But we call him Connor, nicer, easier to say, so what should I call you.” Came the sudden loud complaint, making RK900’s head perk up. 

“If it is an issue you may call me whatever you see fit.”  
“Asshole.”  
“Detective-”  
“It was a joke, let me think a second…”

Gavin rolled his eyes and sat up in his chair, adjusting his posture as he thought over possible names in his head. He had always named his cats really stupid things, Maya and Tinker, and most previous ones were shit like McDonald and Lil’man. Perhaps naming wasn’t his best suit. “Fuck it, Richard.” Gavin said with a wave of dismissal. ‘Richard’ smiled and the name suddenly changed on his pocket, where 191 had been above his model number. 

“Okay… Richard, I’m going to head out for my lunch break.” Gavin said as he stood as if excusing himself. He had expected Gavin would have asked him to tag along, but it seemed that much progress wasn’t going to be made today. He was being left behind, but that was alright, Gavin was a tough man to observe. Richard simply nodded and turned back towards his papers as Gavin left the office. 

Soon after he was gone, Connor walked over to the desk, placing himself beside his fellow android, “I think… he might actually like you, or at least, he doesn’t hate you.”

“Is that really such a milestone?” Richard asked, much blunter than before. Connor only smiled with a shrug.

“Look you don’t have to play suck-up forever, just long enough that you can … solve the problem, okay?”

“You’re starting to sound like my employers, Connor,” Richard said with a cold voice, “I know my job, which comes far before the feelings of some human detective, the only reason I asked for your help was so that doing my job would be easier. In the end, it doesn’t matter whether he likes me or not,” 

“Of course, I understand completely.”

“So long as Gavin doesn’t stick his nose where it doesn’t belong then we won’t have an issue, you, on the other hand, I have entrusted the details of the case with only because you are my predecessor, and may serve useful in aiding me with solving. The dilemma, however- I don’t want to hear a word of this case getting around. You are likable, Connor, I would hate to have to do anything drastic to a friend.”


	2. Busted and Bolstered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking this chapters a while to get made, been really busy! This will definitely not be done by Halloween sadly, and updated might only be once every three weeks, but a lot of work goes into these chapters :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The day had felt so much longer without Tina. Instead, his beloved partner of five long years had been replaced by some machine. Everyone in the office probably thought he was paired up with the damn thing because of bad behavior, or some sort of sensitivity training or maybe even something more senile. The only true way he could describe himself was angry in the moment. Maybe a little scared as well. The longer he sat next to Richard, the more paranoid he became. Having that damn android sitting across from him, doing human’s work, it was so unnatural. This RK900 asshole moved way to quick, and he never even looked up, when Gavin knew it knew he was staring. He felt a pang of something like bile rising in his throat, leaving a sour taste in his mouth and making him grit his teeth. Just what was going on in that plastic man’s head? He worked for the FBI, he was probably as uptight as the rest of them, no way was he here just to help out. 

Everything about this ‘man’ felt fake. 

Gavin was even more disheartened that it was Monday. Any other day of the week he’d be covering someone’s patrol duty shift, or working on a case when Fowler would hand him one, but Monday? Paperwork, sitting there, just waiting for the day to blow over. 

Never before had he wanted so desperately to leave the office, but he was sure he couldn’t handle much more of this android bastard sitting in front of him. Five rolled around and Gavin was none the happier to pack his things up and book it out of the office, though he didn’t want the tin man to think he was scared. He had to play it cool, even though his blood was boiling. “Alright,” He started, daring to look at Richard. He almost shuddered when icy blue eyes snapped up at him, expressionless and withholding emotion. “Just uh... heading out.” The man realized he was staring right back, his heart racing. He felt almost sick. He cringed internally at how weak he felt. Some damn overrated coffee brewer wasn’t about to make him pee his pants! 

“You do not have to notify me, detective,” Richard responded casually, unaware of just how much Gavin was internally screaming at both him and himself. His eyes went back to the computer as he continued to type away, fully expecting Gavin to just leave at that and head home. He had no real use for the human anyway, the sooner Gavin left, the sooner he could work with his real partner. 

Gavin felt blown off at the dull response, and adjusted his posture as he tried to contain his anger. “Just wanted to know where you were staying? Out of curiosity? Are you renting a motel or do you actually own your own home?” He asked sarcastically, though just enough so that Richard didn’t seem to pick up on it. 

“I don’t sleep, nor do I have need for humanly accommodations. I’ll be staying here in the office continuing to look over files for the night. You mentioned leaving?” The android’s head cocked to the side as he looked up at Gavin again, who was almost seething at Richard’s implication to shut up and leave. Rich had been worried for the briefest of moments that Gavin would actually have insisted he came home with him, so Gavin could keep his eye on what the android did. That would have made things so much more difficult than they needed to be. His case was too important to be worrying about having to sneak out of a human’s home. 

Luckily, it seemed he had averted such an offer, since Gavin grunted at his response and turned, headed for the door. “Yeah, whatever tin man, good luck with that.”

“Goodnight, detective,” RK900 said back blankly, and again returned to work, not noticing as Gavin shuddered and walked even faster towards the exit. 

Richard turned his gaze to Connor and Hank after Gavin had left, looking to his actual partner expectantly. Connor said something to Hank before he walked over, the human left Connor behind, heading outside. 

The smaller android’s smile left his face the second Hank was out of eye-shot, and he scowled at Rich, leaning in. “I didn’t appreciate that threat earlier.” He said lowly, trying to sound intimidating, “And I don’t like lying to Hank either.”

“I understand, but I’m only saying what I was told to say. I need your help on this case, Connor.” Richard said and paused in his typing to turn his attention on Connor, not the least bit phased by the other android’s plight. He cared for his fellow android of course, but this case was too big to let emotions get in the way. Connor, of course, did not yet know all the details. 

“And why can’t you work with Gavin?”

“Is that really a question? “ Richard almost laughed, though instead, he scowled, “Gavin doesn’t work with androids, and this case isn’t something I have time to make a relationship with my partner on before I can actually start taking out suspects.”

Connors eyes widened, “You better let me in on details now before I ‘take out’ anyone.”

“Relax, no matter what these people are guilty and deserve a bullet through the head, just know that you normally work cases with a body, and try to find the killer, but now, we need to find the killers, before there are lots of bodies.” He gave a small nod. “I understand you are reluctant to trust me because I’m making you keep this on the down-low, but this is serious business.” He searched Connor’s eyes, and the other android caved, letting out a long sigh and gesturing for Richard to continue on.

“Meet me tonight like planned, and I’ll hand you overall I know myself. I still have to notify the FBI that I will, in fact, be working with you instead of Gavin. Just worry about sneaking out to find me. ‘Can’ you manage that? Anderson seems to like you being close.”

Connor didn’t like the suggestive undertone in Richard’s voice. This android seemed to be good at making people not like him, whether on purpose or not. He only gave a small nod of affirmation and looked towards the door. Hank was waiting for him in the car. He could feel the weight of guilt pinning into his chest... He hated lying to that man, but if it really was for the best, then he’d just have to live with the feeling.

He joined Hank in the car, playing up a smile again. 

It was easy to get the Lieutenant to bed that night, long days followed by a hot meal and a little, ‘aren’t you sleepy?’ Encouragement always put Hank out like a light. Connor wrote a note stating he was going out for a walk and taped it to the front door so if Hank happened to wake up while he was out, he wouldn’t worry too much. 

He opened the door to exit when Sumo made a low grunt sound, and Connor smiled over his shoulder as his attention went to the large dog laying on the floor a few feet away. “Take care of him for me.” He hummed out, though his only response was a second grunt. 

Connor left, eventually making his way back to the building where Richard was waiting in a black car, as promised. He sat himself in the passenger seat and buckled himself in, eyes going to the papers RK900 was holding. “Our suspects,” His ‘friend’ said and handed the thick packet over... Were they going to have to kill that many people? Oh god... He hesitated to even grab the documents, LED flickering between blue and yellow.

Richard was about to speak when Connor finally took them and began reading over the suspects and their record while RIch explained why these people needed to be hunted down. 

“All over Detroit, Red-Ice labs have been paying off a lot of people to keep quiet. That itself is an issue, but nothing warranting what we’re doing, however, during a drug bust last year, one DPD precinct discovered something that linked Red-Ice labs to a terrorist organization that’s been targeting androids for five years. They operated as Red-Ice dens, paying off all the same people and doing the same trades, but in those labs, they also made their bombs, and chose targets, etcetera.”

Connor’s eyes widened and he handed the papers back. “Those bombings? How many are linked together?”

“In that time span? All of them. Different kinds of bombs were used the first year, some sort of individual angry attacks by small groups, most were caught since they also happened throughout the year.” He leaned forward, tucking the papers aside in the car where the agent would pick them up later once they returned the vehicle. “The next year, however, they suddenly became smart. It was all the same bomb type, powerful, under the cover of Devil’s Day, which in Detroit is three days before Halloween where the entire city is both low on police, and all the humans are having unsafe celebrations.”

Connor nodded, still in shock he was being put on such a case. Investigating the murders of dead people was one thing, killing people and ’knowing’ that’s why you’re going somewhere was a whole new experience. He hated the idea of it, but there was no going back now. What would Hank think if he just backed out of something so important? 

“Every year they adapt, normally we catch one or two, but last year we didn’t gain any ground since that’s when they moved to red ice labs, and one of the downtown cops was doing a drug raid, and found our people instead. So now, FBI wants to take out the Red-Ice labs, though they’ve thinned down the list to people we know are involved in the bombings.”

“How many are we going to hit tonight?”

“One lab, there should be several suspects in the same lab, but as I said earlier, expect heat, a lot of it. I have weapons in the trunk... We’re taking out terrorists, Connor, these people are getting bolder and more dangerous, and we can’t catch them after Halloween, which stands two weeks from today. Are you with me on this?” He asked and carefully watched for Connor’s reactions. 

The smaller android gave a firm nod, brows furrowed. He didn’t want this, words couldn’t describe how scared he was of pulling the trigger on someone after all he’d been through, but he had to. This was about more than just him. “Let’s go.”

Richard couldn’t help but smile. Despite the grim work they were doing, it felt nice to have someone at his side, especially a fellow android. He started his car and headed towards the scene, ready for whatever was about to unfold. 

Gavin was dead asleep when his phone suddenly rang. It sat on the nightstand, charging, until he knocked it off by accident while trying to turn it off, thinking it was his alarm. It took a moment for him to realize that wasn’t his alarm going off, but Fowler’s ringtone, which sounded just like the phones in the office. He fumbled for the device and finally answered, rubbing his eyes groggily as he spoke. “Did someone die?” He groaned out and checked the time, eyes stinging from looking at the phone’s brightness after just waking up. Midnight? What the hell was going on at midnight? Someone better damn well be dead!

“A lot of people are dead, actually. Your Android and Connor did a drug bust an hour ago out of jurisdiction, and shot the entire lab up.” Fowler sounded just as half awake as Gavin did, though the man shot up at the news. 

“What the fuck!? Are you serious, where?! That fucker told me he’d be staying in the office all night!”

“Gavin, I don’t give a damn what he told you, and you’re not in any shit for this, just get your ass down there and get the story before the press does... and keep a better eye on your Android, I have a feeling the FBI wants to do more than help DPD.” 

Fowler hung up and texted Gavin the address, which he quickly put in his GPS and headed for the car after throwing clothes on, slamming his hand against the wheel in anger as he drove. If Richard had to go blow up a fucking drug-lab, why wasn’t he invited along? Was it because he was human? That’s right... Richard fucking dragged Connor of all people instead. Humans never got the credit they were do, Richard would look like a fucking hero despite how many rules he broke, if Gavin had pulled that shit he’d be arrested on the spot!

He was near the scene when both news vans and ambulances practically fought him over the road, eventually, all made it to the scene, a fire truck wasn’t too far behind, and a good thing too, since the building appeared to be on fire. Bodies were littered in the parking lot, and civilians were crowding the police tape already set up by the area's precinct. “Move asshole,” Gavin grumbled as he flashed his badge at one of the guards before making his way onto the scene, B-lining for RK900. Hank was already there, giving Connor the scolding of his life. 

Richard was removing a bullet from his shoulder, appearing to feel no pain as he did so, not so much as a grimace. Gavin felt sick to his stomach at the sight and pointed to the building. “That is on fucking fire!”

“It would appear so.” Came the dull response of the android, slowly looking to Gavin as he dropped the bullet on the ground. 

“You were shot? What... what the hell man! You can’t just shrug this off and act all high and mighty about it, what the fuck were you doing? Trying to make me look bad?!” He shoved RK900, which he instantly regretted as Richard effortlessly grabbed his shirt with both hands and slammed him against some car, making the man gasp for air.

The android let go and took a step back, LED flickering all manner of colors, “Keep your filthy hands off me. I was doing my job, Gavin. I won’t tell you anything else, because you proved yourself to be unfit for the case.”

“Unfit?” He wheezed out, pointing accusingly at the android, “You’re just a big fucking liar!” Gavin snapped, ignoring the pain in the back of his head from being jostled around. “First I’m your partner and you’re staying in the office all night, next thing you’re dragging Connor into bullshit, getting me woken up at midnight, buildings are on fire, people are dead! And... all you can say is?”

“Classified,” Richard said slower, eyes narrowed as if daring Gavin to press further, though, Gavin was as stubborn as Connor had warned.

“Tell me or I’ll get Connor to tell Hank, because we both know your little android buddy is soft as shit when it comes to emotions with grandpa there. And He’ll tell me, and then we’ll expose ‘you’.” 

Damn that human. This had never happened before... He was stumped here. “What do you expect to gain with such information?” He tried to back-track, arms crossing over his chest as he stared the seething human down. 

“I work with you, drop Connor.”  
“Flattering-“  
“Shut up asshole, It’s not because I like you. I want credit for doing work, I’m sick of being dragged through the mud by plastic assholes showing me up. You said you were my partner, and I have to put up with you for the boring shit, so you take me along for the real shit at the end of the day. Deal?”

Richard had a little more of an understanding then, humming in thought at the proposition. He disliked Gavin about as much as the small human disliked androids, but he could understand Gavin’s fear. He had a little more of a read on the man... “Connor is not off the case, I will consult him when he is needed, but I will work with you, yes.” He sighed out, caving into the human demands. It would be a lot easier than sneaking out to meet up and it was obvious Connor had been unhappy with the work to begin with. Plus, he didn’t want to land his android friend in trouble with his own human, any more than he already had, so he may as well work with the loose cannon of the office.

Gavin seemed to be okay with the idea, crossing his own arms and nodding, “I don’t trust you for shit still, so no more lying or sneaking around, and I’m going to keep an eye on you so...”  
“You want me to come home with you?”  
“Don’t fucking saying like that, asshat.”  
“So, yes?”  
Gavin growled and rolled his eyes, “I’ll be in my fucking car. Something tells me the FBI will be here soon to clean this mess up.”  
“They will, I’ll go inform Connor of the change.” Richard tagged, and the two split ways, meeting up in Gavin’s car minutes later.

The man’s grip on the steering wheel was tight. He was tense and tired, and now instead of getting away from his new partner, the android was coming into his home... it was probably going to look through his shit and judge him about stupid shit like a snobby rich man. 

“Gavin.” 

Despite the softness of the voice the man almost jumped. He glared at Richard as he grumbled out a, “What?”

“Let me drive? You look exhausted.”

Gavin’s eye twitched. The android didn’t care, not really, and he hated being brown-nosed. He just started the car and pulled out without answering Richard, who remained silent for the rest of the ride.


End file.
